


British Accent

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, british accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum loves Emma's British accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	British Accent

Calum had always loved my accent. All the time, he will come upon me and ask me to say something to him. I honestly don't understand why, since he's Australian and had a fancy accent of his own, and is around British people all the time, but he just loved to listen to me speak.

Today was no different. I was making lunch when Calum came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the back of my neck.

"Say you love me," he whispered. I giggled and turned my head so he could kiss me.

"I love you, Hood," I laughed.

"I love your accent, Emma." I scoffed playfully, turning around in his arms. "I love you too, babe."

"Good." And with that, I brought our lips together again, our sandwiches forgotten behind me.


End file.
